A Cada Passo Que Der
by Devil Hikaru
Summary: Lutadora...muito mais do que uma lutadora uma vencedora, porque a cada pancada que a vida me der eu vou me levantar. E é exatamente isso que me faz uma estrela. Uma pequena e simples historia de amor e luta. Uma luta para vencer o sofrimento da perda...


Palavras de dor. 

E a cada passo que dou, prisioneira dos teus instintos, das tuas vontades. E prometi incontáveis vezes um nunca mais, mas tudo não passou de palavras de dor. Mas quero que saibas que hoje tudo acabou. Eu sangro por dentro, mas vou me levantar, a cada passo que der eu vou continuar. Teu nome vai ser esquecido e na minha vida vai prevalecer o amor que tenho por mim mesma. Porque hoje em dia sei que nenhuma barreira é inquebrantável para mim. Meu caminho será brilhante e a cada passo que der...a cada passo, vou ser que nem uma estrela para ti. Brilhante e distante... 

Eu... 

- A cada passo que der - 

Todos dizem que te seduzi. Que fui eu que insisti numa relação que não tinha futuro. Que você não me amava e nunca me amaria. Que sequer tinha uma amizade que manter comigo. 

E sempre pensaram que foi a tua obrigação me ter. 

Eu também sempre pensei o mesmo. 

E vejam só como o mundo é pequeno...tendo a tantos que me amam como eu sou prefiro alguém que me aborrece pelo simples fato de ser diferente. 

Deslumbrada com teu sorriso, teus olhos verdes, teus cílios negros, tua pele morena esqueço de quem sou realmente e tento ser um alguém a quem você possa amar. Um alguém que não sou e que nunca serei. 

Desesperada, tento corrigir meu corpo, meus modos, minhas brincadeiras de ainda menina. 

Meu jeito de moleca e que ainda faz brincadeiras de mau gosto. Minha voz alta demais. Minhas neuroses no que diz respeito a você...meu ciúme, minha falta de força de vontade, minha insegurança. 

Agora que tudo já está acabado e que a raiva me fez derramar lágrimas pesadas e amargas, agora que me sinto sozinha no mundo novamente, fria e vazia. No momento em que vejo o fogo queimar as palavras de amor que te dediquei e que você deixou esquecidas num canto. 

Agora eu reconsidero o ódio que sinto por você. A estatua que caiu do meu pedestal e a que nunca se importou em ser importante pra mim. Sei que você tem um bom coração, mas mesmo assim sentiu o gosto de me machucar e humilhar. 

Acho que ainda sou muita nova pra entender e tudo o que quero fazer e chorar e ter alguém comigo...do meu lado. 

Agora depois de pensar nas pessoas que realmente são importantes para mim e que verdadeiramente me amam, cheguei a uma conclusão junto delas. 

No final você foi meu professor. Não o primeiro muito menos o último, mas um que marcou na pele. Deixou seu nome registrado em mim. O primeiro que soube me explicar de todas as formas o que era amor mesmo que sequer sentisse nada por mim. 

Soube o que foi o desejo da carne junto contigo. Soube sentir o gosto doce do beijo pela primeira vez. E é por tudo isso que mesmo tendo me magoado, mesmo me fazendo sangrar como faz no momento, eu sinto que você foi importante. Que você me ensinou e ser mais forte do que já sou. 

Afinal das contas, todo ser humano precisar ser desprezado pelo menos uma vez na vida para sentir na pele alguma dor e poder continuar em frente com a cabeça erguida. 

Agora que a ferida se abriu em mim e sei o que fiz com algumas pessoas que deixei para trás, mas que ainda me acompanham, vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor. 

Claro que meus erros e meus defeitos vão continuar me acompanhando, mas ainda tenho algumas virtudes guardadas na manga. 

Uma pessoa me disse que meu signo é forte e que sou uma lutadora. Obrigada mãe, minha amiga mais valiosa e a quem amo tanto. Você me ensinou que a vida não é cor de rosa, me ensinou a enfrentar as coisas de cabeça erguida. Mostrou-me na pratica como uma pessoa pode cair e voltar a brilhar. 

Disse-me que você nunca passaria de medíocre...você não é assim. Você é meu rumo, a estrada que sigo a anos. A única que não me abandona. E se eu sou tão brilhante assim como você diz é porque aprendi tudo o que sei contigo. 

Sou ariana forte sim, mas é por tua causa! Agora também por causa dele que me mostrou outro amor. O que eu sozinha senti por nos dois. O que não durou muito... 

Não sou adivinha, mas algumas coisas ainda passam pela minha cabeça enquanto penso nele. 

Não lhe desejo mal nenhum, só sei que ele mesmo esta se destruindo com suas manias e medos e que se continuar assim pouco vai restar do homem pelo qual me apaixonei. Às vezes penso que esse homem sequer existiu. Então o vejo junto com os amigos mais queridos e sinto que ele voltou e volto a me apaixonar por ele. Mas é só uma ilusão que passa instantaneamente e o meu coração se despedaça novamente. 

Foi por isso que a decisão de acabar com tudo partiu de mim. Meu orgulho não me deixaria me humilhar mais por ele e o orgulho dele, faria com que meu sentimento a cada dia que passasse se transformasse em ódio. 

Escrevendo isto me sinto renovada e começo a ter esperanças no MEU futuro. Um futuro brilhante como diz minha mãe... brilhante e distante e que ainda sangra por ti, mas que amanhã vai te esquecer com alguém melhor do que tu sequer pensastes ser. 

Uma historia para lhes fazer pensar, uma historia real. Porque eu continuo sendo uma menina ruiva e sardenta, alegre e impulsiva demais e ele continua sendo o moreno de olhos verdes que teme a vida, o amor e todas as dificuldades que se lhe atravessam, frio demais pra mim que sou uma estrela e que precisa brilhar. 

**Hikaru**


End file.
